


In the Dark of the Night

by Dellessa



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beast capitulates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



The absinthe sent his mind reeling and to dark places, but he downed the first glass and put put it on the tables. He watched Dorian Pour the absinthe, and place the spoon over the rim, placing the sugar cube on the spoon. The spigot was turned and water slowly over it. The liquid swirled down into the cup, the clear liquid becoming murky. 

He reached for the glass and brought it up to shaky lips. The beast moved inside him, stirring and releasing a series of dark thoughts into his mind. He closed his eyes and saw blood. The beast stirred. Hungry. 

Strains of Wagner poured through the room. The portraits stared, and Dorian was speaking. It was a hum to his ears. He head it but it did not quite compute. 

He downed it, and reached for another. He lost count of the glasses. THe wormwood left his vision sparking. 

He reached for Dorian, pulling him close and kissing him hard. He could feel feel surprise ripple through the other man and then it melted away and he kissed him back. 

They stumbled away, and came clashing back to one another. Ethan ripped away Dorian’s shirt, and Dorian carefully removed Ethan’s. The beast hummed in satisfaction when their lips met again. his could almost taste the blood between the thin layer of Dorian’s skin. With anyone else he would have bit down and felt the salty warmth flood his mouth, but the beast hesitated. Here was one of their kind. A monster, perhaps even one more bloodthirsty than they were, and old. 

Ethan found himself shivering when the kiss ended and he was pulled away from the room. Away from the staring paintings, and prying eyes. He had been the aggressor, but he found himself submitting as Dorian pushed him down onto the bed, and kissing him into submission. 

The wolf in him made him bare his neck, as if the a greater member of the pack. He had never thought himself to be a beta, but the wolf wanted to bow before Dorian. To genuflect. It was not a feeling that Ethan was used to. It left him reeling, and gasping as Dorian bit and licked at his neck. He bruised, and bled from the sharp teeth, but desire curled hot in his chest. 

Dorian laughed against the abraded skin. His eyes glinting in the dim light, “You look good like this. Perhaps I should have a painting made of you.” 

Ethan groaned, and letting his eyes fall shut. He let himself feel. It was not something he did often. there was an innate danger to it. People died when he let himself relax, when he let his guard down. “You are a monster.” 

“Mmmm...perhaps. Perhaps I am, but you know how that goes, don’t you dear Ethan.” He peeled away the rest of Ethan’s clothes, flinging them carelessly onto the floor. “You act as though it is a bad thing,” He said, hands gliding along Ethan’s length. His eyes were hooded as he watched Ethan’s face, gauged his reaction and closed his hands around the hard length, pumping his hand up and down. 

Ethan’s mouth fell open, he gasped, arching. No words would come as Dorian played him like a well loved instrument. He clutched at the covers beneath him, crying out when the blunt head was enveloped in the wet warmth of Dorian’s mouth. 

He arched up, and was swallowed down, the had pushed into Dorian’s throat. It constricted around him, and then the other mad bobbed his head. Teeth gently scraped against the sensitive skin. 

“Please, oh God please.” 

Dorian stopped, there gaze meeting for a moment before he began to move again. God had nothing to do with it. He could nearly feel Dorian’s amusement, and then he was beyond caring. Dorian ruthlessly pushed him over the edge, and left him limp on the bed as he swallowed down the warm rush of fluids. 

He was still limp when Dorian climbed up his body, and their lips met again. He could taste himself on Dorian’s lips. 

“I’m not done with you yet, there is no rest for the wicked. No rest at all,” Dorian smiled, his hands moving down and under Ethan’s legs. he pushed them up, settling between them. “I have so many plans for you. Be assured, Mr. Chandler I will take excellent care of you.” 

Ethan’s vision was blurry as he watched Dorian reach across him for a bottle of something. He closed his eyes, and felt Dorian began to slowly stretch him. Whatever it was that Dorian slicked inside of him was cold, and slippery. He took his time, and when he finally began to press inside the beast was utterly silent.

oOoOoOo

Ethan stared at the ceiling. The room was still dark. There was no hint of sunlight beyond the curtains edge. Dorian’s breathing was even and deep with sleep. He slept like a man with no worries and no demons, but Ethan knew the truth of the mater. Dorian was a monster. Someone to be feared. He was a force of nature, and in that they were very much alike for all of their differences. There was a darkness in Dorian though. One so deep that the beast inside of Ethan cowered before it, and the man inside of him shrunk away. 

“What are you?” Ethan whispered. 

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Dorian said, eyes cracking open, and a Slow smile curled across his lips. 

Ethan stared, “I thought you were sleeping.” 

“How could I? You are thinking so hard it is a palatable thing. Rest my friend, you have a full day to fill you head full of worries. Unless you would like to be doing something else, something far more entertaining than sleep.”

Ethan snorted, and fell back against the sheets. He let his eyes closed, and hoped that was answer enough. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. “Perhaps in the morning.” 

“In the morning,” Dorian agreed.


End file.
